High School DxD: Revival
High School DxD: Revival is a fanon story made by 兵藤 一誠. Summary The story is about the mysterious figure, Ahrle Gahkryl'Laremahre McJail Safcron Yerhze, which seems to be OP, yet has a great regret. Over what is he regreting? Would he atone for that? Would he fix that? Or would he try to live peacefully? Or will he try to achieve more than he did before his regret? Intrested? Continue and read for more information, if you really want, and if you really are intrested, that is. Authors Notes Volumes Volume 1: Ahrle Gahkryl'Laremahre McJail Safcron Yerhze Prologue Yes, it was on a bright day, such as this. It was a day... That I'll never Forget, nor will I Forgive. Because... Until I have gained the power to rival everyone, I was the one who was rivaled... That was, that is, and that will be, my greatest ever Regret. Life 0: Regret 'Part 1' -Alram Clock Ringings- "Oh... It's already morning...?" While being sleepy, Ahrle woke up. "Oi...! Aarucchi...! How long are you planning on sleeping?!" Sakurako gives me the creep right away in the morning... "Oi, Sakucchi, why are you waking me up every morning, despite the fact that I have an alarm clock?" I asked her this, but her response was a little bit unexpected. "Why? Do I need a reason to wake up a fellow Satan?" Yes. That was her answer... She has something loose for sure... I went out. "I'm off." Sigh... "But, what a bad morning... I have never thought she waked me up every morning because of such a reason." What is this? Who is this? He's coming over here... "Got you!!! I'll kill you for the prize I'll get for it!!! Your head is mine!!!" He's trying to kill me... What an amateur... He really thinks he can kill me? "1,000 Ton Pressure!" "Crap! I destroyed half of the city in the same time... I really need to learn to hold back." {that all you've got!? And you still took my postion, my reputation, my everything! Without the resolve for such a thing!? Huh!? Answer me! Response! Don't act dead! I know you're tougher than that! Show me your guts!!!} "Oh... Why did I have to recall that...?" Yes... I recalled my Regret. "Hmm... I guess I'll go straight to the meeting..." 'Part 2' "Well then, let's start the meeting." I hope we really will... "Then, we'll head to the main problem. Ahrle, change your last name to Asmodeus, as this is your position in the status quo. Why such a long name, actually? And why do you revert back even from your origins?" Wah... This Sirzechs... He never gets out of his Lucifer position... Oh... I don't really want someone to find me... "As a special treat, we'll let you go with your current name, but just add Asmodeus." Ajuka... This guy is tough, too... "Aarucchi! Oi, Aarucchi! Just listen to them already~! Mou!" That energetic Sakucchi... Well, I guess it's about time to tell them my reasoning. "I changed the name for a simple reason. There's someone who actually killed me, and he still is alive. So I changed the name so he won't be able to find me. But, I guess it's too late. Just today, when I went out, someone tried to kill me, and it was probably one of his men. I think he already got my cover." I just hope they'll listen... "And that's all there's to it?" What?! That Ajuka...!!! What the heck?! Well, I guess I'll just have my name changed back to its origin... "Fine. I'll go by my original name, with Asmodeus, but why is it so important?" Just don't throw something at me... "Because of that reasoning of yours, many devils die every day, by his assassins, guessing who is you." What?! I never knew that... Oh... I guess I'll go and train enough to kill him... Or I'll just go and kill him... "Okay, fine. You can call me Asmodeus, or whatever." Let's see just how they will respond. "Okay, Asmodeus. We'll help you find the one who killed you, just give us the minimum information." He's asking for his name, oh... "If you're asking his name, then it's Shar'Crave Yerlyi." Let's see how they respond..." "Aarucchi... Isn't that last name a bit resembles yours?" So what? "Yes, it is. It's based on it, actually, because it's the farest thing he would ever guess. Although, he already did." I guess it really is time to change my name... "Well then, the meeting is over. You may go back. And Asmodeus, we'll help you. You may find your peace." Peace, oh... If I really wanted my peace back, I wouldn't have becoma a Satan, though... "Yeah. Sure I will." Life 1: After the Meeting Hello, my name is Ahrle Gahkryl'Laremahre McJail Safcron Yerhze. Oh, I forgot. Currently, I am Ahrle Gahkryl'Laremahre McJail Safcron Asmodeus, after I had my name changed because of some circumstances. I am part of the Hyoudou Clan, and a proud and a coward warrior. From today on, I'll pursue Shar'Crave Yerlyi, my killer, and probably stronger than me. Well... It will become a War, as he has a lot of humans, devils, angels, fallen angels, magicians, and even vampires, working under him... Sigh... "Oi!!! Aarucchi! What are you doing here~!?" What the heck!? "What are you doing here~!?"!? Waht am I'' doing here!? What are ''you doing here!? This is my home! And what the heck are you holding there!? It looks like some magazine... Is that a porn magazine!? Calm down, me... I have to calm down...! Okay, first things first. I'll ask her what is it. "Ohh... Sakuchhi... What is that Thing that you hold... There...?" I hope she doesn't make a ruckus over that... "I-It's... M-My... Y-Yaoi p-p-po-porn m-m-m-m-maga-magzine..." Oh?! It's your WHAT!? What the heck!? "W-Why are you holding it h-here, then...? That doesn't look good to me... "O-Oh... W-Well... I-It is b-because... Umm... I d-dropped it h-here b-by m-m-mi-mistake, so... I-I have c-c-came t-to p-pick it u-up..." Ohh... Wow... Sakucchi... You sure are weird... "Umm... Can you please forget what happend h-here...? P-Please~?" Woah! She's trying to get back to her energetic self... I'll have to agree to this one... "O-Okay, I shall forget today's "Event"." I just hope things won't get awkward... "T-Then... I'll just get back t-to my home~!" Hmm... I guess I'll go shopping... Am I seeing things...? What is it? Who is that? Don't tell me... No, it can't be... "I'll kill you!!! For the prize, I'll kill you!!!" He seems strong one, but I'll hold back for real now... "100 ton Pressure..." "Ouch... Oh... I have made it... Somehow... Now... I'll kill you, for the prize...!" Oh... I guess I'll try a weaker Pressure... "1 ton Pressure..." "Ouch..." Pain, oh... I haven't felt it for a while... "Oi, you there, you are going to help me find Shar'Crave Yerlyi. Want it or not, you have to cooperate with me." Let's see what'll happen... "You filthy... Hyoudou warrior...! I... I'll never cooperate with the likes of you...! Even if I'll die!!! So I'll just suicide! Right here! Right now!!!" Oh... I missed my chance... This is bad... Well... I think it wasn't for bad... I'll get another chance, in due time... Oh... What is this...? you think you won just yet!!! Just look around you~!!! Hmm...? "Don't you think you've won just yet..." "Just look around you..." Oh... he mean to those assassins...? Ohhh... I guess I'll use brute force for real... "Ouch...! I'll never—!" Oh... And here I just got another chance... What a waste... "Well, I guess I'll go shopping, home and sleep." "It is that late, anyway." Life 2: Shar'Crave Yerlyi 'Part 1' Hello~! My name is Shar'Crave Yerlyi~! Nice to meet you~! Today, we'll learn on my main base~! I'll show it to you~! Okay, then this is the guest room. ... ... ... And this is the torturing room. Or should I call it... The masochists pleasures room...~? ... ... ... And this is the kitchen... And this is the sleeping room... Suprised? A seelping room in the main base sure is weird~! Like I thought~! ... ... ... And... This is... The room of privacy... Divided into... How many were there? It was 1 section... No, wait a minute. If it's one section, then how is it divided into sections?! So was it 2 sections...? No... I'm sure there were more... I guess that makes it divided into 3 sections. #The section of the hornies (masturbating) #The section of the Reproduction #The section of pooping and piss ... ... ... Yep, it is 3 sections. It sure is 3 sections. ... ... ... Well, I hope you have enjoyed our tour~! See ya nex'time~! Part 2 "Ohh... McJail-chan... You sure are overpowered~." "Seems that 10,000 of the best of my assassins wasn't enough just to defeat him..." "Fufufu... Kukukuku..." "McJail-chan... You sure are funny~! You sure are amusing~!" "Main butler, give the report about the assassinations." "Yes, sir" "Currently, none of the assassinations achived something. Except few assassinations that gained a succesful kill, driving off Ahrle Gahkryl'Laremahre McJail Safcron Asmodeus to the corner, even changed his last name, from "Yerhze" to "Asmodeus", making it easier for us to track him down." Hmmm... I see... "Okay. I understand your report." Something is wrong... Why everything seems like it's going smoothly, yet it seems like I'm playing right into McJail-chan's hands...~? Hmm... Maybe is there some spy...? Can't be... No way... "Leon Klow, is there a spy in here?" "Answer me sincerely." "There was one, of Ajuka Beelzebub." "I took care of him, though." If it's not a spy, then what can it be...? "Butler, something is wrong. Why everything seems like it's going smoothly, as I planned, yet everything I do seems like I'm playing right into McJail-chan's hands...~?" "It sure is because the spy I took care of was a double spy." "Huh!?" "To both us and Ajuka Beelzebub." "HUHHHHHHH!?!?!?" "WHAT THE HECK!? "WHAT THE HECK are you TRYING TO TELL ME!? "WHAT!?" "I'm trying to tell to tell you that the spy was the reason." "Huh...?!" What is this...? So that was the reason...? "Butler, check whether or not there's swtill some spy, IMMEDIATELY!" "Yes, sir." ... McJail-chan... Even if it's just you... I'll definitely kill you! 'Part 3' "Ajuka-sama! Ajuka-sama!" "What is it... Spy-san?" "M-My c-cover... Is b-blown...!" "And... What do you want me to do... From this distance...?" "H-Help me, p-please!" "How can I...?" "The distance is way too big..." "You can teleport... D-Don't y-you...?" "I can... But, the risk is too much big." "W-Why...?" "You're in his Base, aren't you? "Y-Yes... I am... W-What does it m-matter, though...?" "How do you want, that a Satan, like me, would teleport, right into the enemy's territory, just for a mere single spy?" "I-I g-get it..." "Good." "Just to clear the air, I didn't mean any harm." "And if you may, cut off the connection." "W-What!? W-Why!?" "I don't want them to find anymore clues." "If Ajuka-sama is so cautious, then so shall I, his mere spy." What is this?! What's with his attitude?! "Oi! Ajuka! You... How can you dispose of your spy so calmly!?" "HUH!? ANSWER ME! HUH!? BEELZEBUB-SAN!?" "What else do you want me to do? Sacrifice me alongside with him?" "But! You're Supre-Devil, aren't you!?" "Even if I am, Shar'Crave is too cautious of me." "I cannot and shall not go out, nor shall I teleport." That bastard...! "If you cannot, and shall not, then teleport me!" "I knew you'd say that." "That was the reason I could stay calm, knowing you would save him." "You never change..." "But, Asmodeus, this time, you'll have to go all-out." "Or you'll get killed." "You don't need to tell me that." "The only one who actually killed me is there." "Are you going to use that?" "Think so?" "Why?" "Because I don't think I need to on such a high alert." "I hope you really understand the risk." "You don't need to worry." "I don't actually worry." "Just... It's just a reassurance." "Okay. So... Can you teleport me now?" "Yes." "I can." "Stand here, please." A magic circle appeared. A beatiful one appeared. "Take care." "I will." ... ... ... Where is this...? This is "his" Base...? Whose Base is it...? "Who are you?" "Are you Shar'Crave's...? "Shar'Crave!? I!?" "Who are you? Are you Ajuka's spy?" "Yes, I am... But... Who are you?" "I'm here for help." "Help?" "Yes. Help." "I asked Beelzebub-san to send me here." "I'm Asmodeus, a Satan, just like Beelzebub-san." "That said, I'm stronger than him, though. Much stronger." "You are stronger than Ajuka-sama!?" "Yep." "No! That can't be! The only Devil on par with Ajuka-sama is Sirzechs-dono!" "So Ajuka is Sama, yet Sirzechs is Dono...?" "Uhh...! N-No, I didn't mean it that way..." "Kuku... You sure are a funny spy." "A funny... Spy...?" "Well... Anyway, now we're going out of here." "How can we!?" "I'll annihilate any enemy that'll come." "How!? There are dozens of thousands of them!" "Dozens of thousands? That's all?" "That's all!? Are you crazy!?" "I might be." Wow, there really are lots of them... Not that it matters, though. "You see!? Now what are we doing!?" What are we doing...? That's all he brought...? "Kukukukuku...!" {O sword! O dear sword! scrafices are to be, made and given. And thou, dear sword, annihilate and vaporise! Give my Dream its Realize! And for thou, dear sword, oh, I shall use thy power, and give thou the whole world!} {Annihilator - Balance Breaker!} (Subject to Change) "It can't be...!" "You're a Hyoudou Clan's warrior?!" That's right... I am Hyoudou Clan's coward warrior... Who just got his pride back. Beelzebub-san... You'll never tell me when I'm playing right into your hands, will you? "That's right! I'm a proud warrior of the Hyoudou Clan!" "Anyone who death wishes, here, come! Come, Shar'Crave's "brave" warriors! Come! Come at me!" "With you around, we might actually make it back!" "We don't "might", we will." "Yes, you're right!" Shar'Crave Yerlyi... I want to see that sad face of yours! I want to see that surprised face of yours, knowing the one you want to kill the most is right in your territory...! Life 3: The Return! Back To Home! Trivia *The name "Ahrle Gahkryl'Laremahre McJail Safcron Yerhze" doesn't really have any meaning. **Ahrle's (former) last name, "Yerhze", is based on Ahrle's killer's (last) name, "Shar'Crave Yerlyi". ***It is pronounced with "h", too. *Seems that two of the previous Satans (Ajuka Beelzebub and Sirzechs Lucifer) haven't had their position taken from them, probably because of their strength. Category:兵藤 一誠 Category:Fanon Story Category:High School DxD: Revival